Role Reversal
by jeano
Summary: [non-yaoi] a story where sakuragi's the popular, sought-after basketball ace and rukawa's the loser/ greenhorn. for all sakuragi fans.
1. Hero.

Disclaimer: There is a reason why this is called a fanfic.  
  
  
  
  
  
Role Reversal  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
Sakuragi  
  
Spring. It brought the end of winter, more sunshine and of all things, school.  
  
My Gundam and I had entered the humble Shohoku High not for anything else but the simple reason that it was near our homes.  
  
As we were happily marching and squabbling our way to our first day at school, Takamiya and Ookusu suddenly spotted something interesting. They stopped abruptly in their tracks and looked through the wire mesh that separated us and a tall fox-faced boy about my height with a mop of floppy black hair upon his head wearing our uniform, and a sweet-looking girl a head shorter than him wearing another school's uniform. The air was crisp and ready to crack with the tension. We anxiously squatted behind the row of shrubbery along the fence and peered through the dense foliage, eagerly waiting for whatever was going to happen next. Our efforts to remain unseen paid off.  
  
'I like you,' foxy-face told the girl.  
  
'I'm sorry, Rukawa-kun, but the one I adore is Ogino-kun.'  
  
The look on the guy Rukawa's face was so amusing that I began to chuckle. However, my Gundam had already scaled the fence that separated us and were throwing confetti and blowing their little party trumpets. I shook my head in disgust. Sometimes my Gundam was simply too much.  
  
I scaled the fence effortlessly and landed lightly on the other side. The girl was nowhere in sight, but Rukawa was sprawled in the dirt, tears streaming down his face, a look of utter dejection on his face. His lips were moving. I bent down to listen to what he had to say. 'My fiftieth rejection.'  
  
What a loser this Rukawa is. 50 rejections. sheesh.  
  
I looked up, only to see my overzealous Gundam still dancing about, throwing confetti and blowing their trumpets. I said, disgusted, 'Pity this guy here, man, this is his fiftieth rejection.'  
  
The moment I uttered those words, I knew I had only aggravated the matter. My fears were confirmed when they paused and then began throwing even more confetti than before, laughing loudly at poor Rukawa's plight. They never took into account the feelings of poor, brokenhearted Rukawa, who just lay defeated on the ground, tears streaming down his dirt-streaked face.  
  
*****  
  
Finally. The end of a horribly uninteresting day of being mobbed at school by girls. I leaned against the wall of a dirty, dank and dangerous alleyway lined with overflowing trash bins. Rats scurried in the shadows.  
  
As I slowly caught my breath from all that running, I realised that my Gundam wasn't with me. Perhaps I outran them too, or maybe Takamiya tripped them all. I chuckled softly to myself, but stopped abruptly as I sensed movements in the shadows.  
  
Rats? No. I smelt cigarette smoke and heard someone breathing heavily, no gasping for his breath. Then the sounds of people fighting: punches, groans and kicks.  
  
Curious, I wandered further into the shadows towards the scene of the fight. I walked as lightly as I possibly could with my imitation leather shoes; loud footsteps could result in dire consequences.  
  
As my eyes grew accustomed to the darkness, I could slowly make out five gangsters beating up an already badly injured boy.  
  
I knew that I could not save the victim alone, so I decided to seek out my Gundam, and with a little luck, not run into any screaming girl after me. However, as I turned to go, I carelessly stepped on a stray aluminum drink can. The racket I caused evidently aroused the attention of the gangsters, for one of them stepped towards me and said in a gruff voice, 'What do you want here?'  
  
I could not see his features clearly, for it was shrouded in a shadow, but I could see that his straight hair long, by my standards, for it very nearly touched his shoulders. As he spoke, I noticed that his front teeth were missing and a livid scar ran to the left of his chin.  
  
He repeated his question, and I shifted my gaze form his intense blue eyes, only to realise that the boy on the ground was Rukawa. The mop of unruly raven black hair, already matted with blood, was unmistakeable anywhere. Stepping past the scarred gangster, I stepped towards Rukawa's limp and bleeding body, but was blocked by his comrades. I tried to push past them, which resulted in a full-fisted fight with them.  
  
Of course, I won, easily. Those four weaklings were no match for me. The fifth, the one with the long hair realised that he was no match for me either and made off, but not before warning, 'You watch out, redhead. You'll hear from me soon.'  
  
I watched him run off into the busy street, clutching his school blazer. As he ran into the light, it suddenly occurred to me that the long-haired guy was from Shohoku High.  
  
As I checked Rukawa's limp body for broken bones, I wondered who the long- haired guy was. Rukawa groaned in pain, but thankfully, he had no broken bones, and his injuries were superficial but many.  
  
Gingerly picking him up, I headed for the back of the alleyway, avoiding the busy streets, and navigated my way through a network of dimly-lit roads that led to my warm, welcoming home.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/n: hello all. As you can see, I'm beginning to put more effort into every chapter, so be assured that you won't see anymore sloppy and slipshod chapters from me =) anyway, I'll upload as often as possible, but probably not as often as I would like to as my exams are coming up really soon. Well, hope you will wait patiently for me to upload, until my exams are over (around mid to late October). Thanks =D 


	2. Loser.

Role Reversal  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Rukawa  
  
I opened my eyes, but shut them almost immediately, squinting from the bright light that shone directly into my pupils. Was it morning?  
  
I tried to move my body; every part of me ached and I felt sore everywhere. My fingers touched a leathery surface. I opened my eyes once more, only to find myself on a couch in an unfamiliar environment. A lamp hung overhead from a cream-coloured ceiling, the light source that glared at my protesting eyes.  
  
My head was throbbing. I brought my hand towards my right temple and massaged it gently, hoping to ease the pain.  
  
Where was I?  
  
The last thing I remembered was that a group of gangsters surrounded me as I entered the alley, wanting to extort money from me. I had neither money nor valuables, so they started beating me up. I was vaguely sure that I had tried to ward off their blows; my bruised arms bore witness to that. I really shouldn't have taken that shortcut.  
  
But then, that shortcut was the place where I'd first met her: Fujiwara Akari. She had tripped over a cardboard box and though she didn't fall, she dropped her books onto the filthy, grimy floor. I helped pick up her books, and as I nervously returned them to her, she smiled gratefully at me, and thanked me politely. That was when I first had a good look at her. She was of average height, had a healthy physique and her dark hair streaked with gold highlights cascaded like a silken waterfall onto her slim shoulders.  
  
What could I say. it was just. love at first sight. Even as she took her leave, I continued staring dazedly at her retreating silhouette for a long time.  
  
I saw her at school the next day; how foolish of me not to have noticed her earlier! Following my heart and not my head, I approached her in the hope of getting to know her better, armed with courageous love and a solitary red rose.  
  
However, just as I was within ten metres of her, the most popular guy in our school suddenly popped out of nowhere and they started flirting shamelessly with each other, ignoring curious and amused stares and the rapidly spreading gossip about them.  
  
Well, my heart and hopes wilted like the rose I held, but I still told myself that even though I was the biggest loser in school, perhaps I could still stand a chance of winning her heart from that horrid, popular basketballer.  
  
I sent her notes and little presents, signing off as her 'secret admirer', but according to our school's notorious gossipmonger in my class, she threw them all away. The only ones she kept were those from Ogino.  
  
But by then it was time for us to graduate, and I didn't see her during the whole of the winter holidays. But absence makes the heart grow fonder, and I spent my entire holidays dreaming of her in my pale, skinny arms.  
  
And then, I saw her today, on my way to my new school.  
  
The flames of passion were rekindled in my heart. But all she had for me was frost; a polite, detached interest in me and my affairs. Her love was reserved for Ogino and her 'Ogino-kun' only.  
  
Being teased by schoolmates I'd never met previously was beside the point. My heart was shattered. Nothing else in the world mattered to me anymore. All I wanted was to have Fujiwara Akari in my arms.  
  
After school, I took the longer route home just to pass by that dirty, smelly, wonderful alley where I first met her, reminiscing and savouring ever moment and shred of memory I had of it, and her, in it.  
  
However, my private session with the alleyway and its memories was short- lived. Basically, I got bashed by a bunch of hooligans. I let them vent their anger on me, so that I could at least temporarily forget my woes, but my arms shot out instinctively anyway to ward off their merciless blows.  
  
I remembered slipping off into a pool of darkness, and then being checked with gentle hands and carried off. I dreamt my saviour was Akari.  
  
And I woke up here. Just as I was wondering who had saved me, and why, a tall, tanned redhead with short, cropped hair sauntered into the room, humming a tuneless song. Oh, him. The guy from this morning's incident.  
  
His coppery eyes met with my cobalt ones. Surprised, he walked over as he exclaimed, 'Rukawa, you're awake! Good!' and extended his hospitality to me, serving me with a humble yet refreshing bowl of instant noodles, and a packet of green tea.  
  
When I had finally convinced him that I was full, he dressed my wounds and packed me off to sleep in an extra bed at the eleventh hour of the night.  
  
In bed, I realised that I had forgotten to ask for his name, but I was then overcome with an overwhelming wave of grogginess, and was quickly lulled to sleep by the monotonous whirring sound of his air-conditioner, dreaming of the day I could finally wrench Akari-san from Ogino's grasp. 


	3. Do you play basketball?

Role Reversal  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Sakuragi  
  
I awoke to the persistent beeping of my digital alarm clock. I reached out lazily and switched off the alarm, and then lay back down on my bed. I turned my head towards the window; through the thin, worn-out curtains, I could see that it was not yet dawn.  
  
Stepping out of bed, I nearly tripped over the extra mattress I had laid out for Rukawa, who was still fast asleep, mumbling some unintelligible words. I smiled indulgently as I padded softly towards the bathroom. Rukawa looked so childish when he was asleep.  
  
I had a quick shower, and changed into a pair of shorts and a well-worn T- shirt, before putting on my socks and shoes. However, I suddenly remembered that I had left my ball in my room, and hastily went to get it. After all, precious practice time was at stake.  
  
I jogged at a comfortable pace under the dim street lights, towards the basketball court I frequented daily at this time of the morning. Although this meant that I had to sacrifice some beauty sleep, I still felt it worth it as it was only during this time and at night that the air was cool and the sun absent, making the weather perfect for any outdoor activity.  
  
Picking up my most treasured possession, I started practicing three- pointers, as the eastern sky gradually became a lighter shade of blue, then yellowish, then the whitish 'fish belly' that was the sun began to rise. By then, it was time to go, and my shirt was already soaked, and my breathing heavy.  
  
I unlocked the front door, only to see a uniformed Rukawa (I had put his clothes in the washing machine) sitting dazedly on the living room floor. I greeted him, and he returned my gesture of politeness with a soft, 'Ohayo.'  
  
As I prepared instant noodles for our breakfasts, he shyly asked, 'Anou. what is your name?'  
  
I nearly knocked over the pot of boiling water as I attempted to control my laughter, which was inapt and impolite. This Rukawa is. weird. After I had finally regained my composure, I told him my name, and asked him to call me Hanamichi. He then shyly told me his name: Rukawa Kaede, and thanked me for saving him as I set our bowls down on the table.  
  
Man, this guy is so polite. I tried to think of something to say, and the topic of his rejection suddenly popped up in my head. Knowing that it was better not to breach the unhappy topic, I asked him what club or society he was going to join. He seemed ashamed as he replied, 'Go.'  
  
I didn't see what was so embarrassing about joining Go; after all, it was a complicated mind sport that was easy to pick up but difficult to master, what with those complicated strategies. My grandfather did try to teach me how to play it, once upon a time when I was but a little boy, but given the thickness of my skull, nothing went in.  
  
Just when I was going to ask him if he wanted to become a Go pro, my doorbell rang, and my Gundam barged into my apartment. When the saw Rukawa, they began laughing so hard they cried. Rukawa was not the least bit amused by their antics; he was after all, the butt of their joke.  
  
Glancing at Rukawa, I saw his eyes filling with hurt and angry tears, and since my Gundam's behaviour was unforgivable, I headbutted every one of them to stop them from laughing at poor, victimised Rukawa.  
  
But I was amazed by what I saw next: Rukawa was laughing. He was laughing at the sight of the crying Gundam; each of them had a comical lump on their heads where I had hit them. I didn't know what to do; I just sweatdropped.  
  
*****  
  
Rukawa  
  
I tagged along with Hanamichi and his Gundam to school, feeling somewhat out of place in their close-knit group. I admit they did make attempts to include me in their conversation but I was too shy to utter anything more than monosyllabic replies.  
  
At school, we went our separate ways, each heading for his own classroom. Since Hanamichi's classroom was just 3 doors away from mine, we walked together towards class.  
  
As we walked down the corridors together, many girls swooned at the sight of Hanamichi, commenting on how his red hair made him look so cute, how easygoing he was and so forth. I was jealous of his privileged position, which reminded me of. Ogino.  
  
As Hanamichi entered his classroom, he waved goodbye to me. I, distracted, did not see what was in front of me and crashed into her, scattering her books on the floor.  
  
I hastily gathered her books and gave them to her, apologising profusely at the same time. She was squatting down, picking up her books, her head lowered. She lifted her head and smiled gratefully at me as I returned her books to her.  
  
I forgot Akari the moment I saw her face.  
  
She was just my type, only much prettier and sweeter than Akari.  
  
She stood up. 'Arigato. I am Akagi Haruko. What's your name?'  
  
'Ru. Rukawa Kaede' , I stammered nervously.  
  
'Say, you're really tall. do you play basketball?' 


	4. Ace wannabe.

Role Reversal  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Rukawa  
  
'Basket. ball?'  
  
'Yeah, you know, the game with the orange ball which people dribble around and dunk. oh, speaking of dunking, I'd bet you could dunk; you're so tall!'  
  
I blushed furiously at her comments, just as the first bell rang.  
  
Making use of the opportunity to escape from the uncomfortable situation I was in, I muttered something about being late for class and walked off quickly, knowing that I could not conceal my burning cheeks from her any longer.  
  
'Meet me at the basketball courts after school today! I'll be waiting for you!'  
  
I pretended I didn't hear her and walked even faster, her words ringing in my ears. Basketball courts today. after school. Fear not, Haruko-san, I will definitely be there. to see you.  
  
*****  
  
I yawned through the entire day's classes. Now that the teachers were convinced that we were fairly well orientated with our new surroundings, they decided to begin their mercilessly dry and uninteresting lessons.  
  
Physics, Mother Tongue, break, then History, Maths and Geography. Urgh. If not for the fact that I could do nothing else well, I would have quit school long ago. But as I was the ultimate loser: weak, skinny and pale, played Go (it was viewed by my peers as The Game For The Aged), I thought I'd rather go with the flow and complete the image by being a nerd. Of course, being the loser that I am, I continued to get mediocre grades despite mugging all day long.  
  
My daydream about Haruko was rudely, but also pleasantly interrupted by the last bell that signalled the end of school. Everyone started packing their bags and I followed suit, ignoring the frustrated Geography teacher (guess what? I don't even remember his name).  
  
While everyone rushed home, or went to meet up with their friends, I made a mad dash for the basketball courts located in the indoor sports hall. Would Haruko be there?  
  
True enough, Haruko, who possessed a beauty great enough to even rival that of Venus, was already there, shooting hoops. Even though almost half of what she shot didn't get in, I admired her figure, her porcelain white skin.  
  
'Rukawa-san! Come in! I didn't get the chance to tell you this earlier, but I hope you'll join the basketball club. I'm sure you'll contribute greatly to the strength of the team. although I do admit we aren't that good now. but with you, Oniichan, and .' she mumbled something I couldn't hear and blushed a deep crimson, 'I'm sure we'll do really well in this years eliminations! Here.' She handed me a ball, which I held in one hand with ease. 'Try a dunk. hey you can palm a ball! Wow. you sure have potential.'  
  
I could feel my face turning an unmanly shade of red as she complimented me.  
  
'Can you do a dunk? I hear all you have to do is to slam the ball into the hoop! Try it! I'm sure you can do it!'  
  
I gulped audibly; this was one thing I was fairly sure I couldn't do. something losers couldn't do.  
  
I sighed, and saw Haruko look at me with a questioning look in those pale blue eyes I was practically drowning in. 'What's the matter?'  
  
I handed the ball back to Haruko. I just couldn't bear to lose face like that in front of her. 'I'm sorry. I just. can't.'  
  
With that, I walked away from a forlorn-looking Haruko, deciding that I would join the Go club after all. Love was important, but for me, what little pride I had left was at stake; I just couldn't afford to pride myself in nothing and shame myself in everything.  
  
I was just about to open the gym door when Hanamichi, Gundam in tow, burst in. Hanamichi's entrance evidently surprised her, for she blushed right up to the tips of her ears, stuttering away, 'Sa. Sakuragi-kun. no! Sakuragi- san!'  
  
Glancing at Hanamichi, I noted that he looked rather amused at Haruko's reaction to him; she obviously had a big crush on him. Knowing that I would be hurt really badly if I gave my heart to Haruko and have my love unrequited, I decided to give her up to Hanamichi. After all, I felt that it was far better to grazed than to be scarred for life.  
  
My mind made up, I walked out of the gym without a backward glance.  
  
'Rukawa-san!'  
  
I paused for a moment. It was Haruko. Though my brain logically wanted to give up a pointless fight against the charming and good-looking Hanamichi, my heart fought valiantly for the right to love. And its efforts were rewarded. I stopped to listen to her, simply because it was going to be her voice I was going to hear.  
  
'Rukawa-san. why don't you learn from Sakuragi-san? He's a real ace. I'm sure that with the two of you around, our team would be unbeatable.'  
  
I hesitated, heart and mind in an endless struggle for its choice. Haruko's pleading eyes only strengthened my heart's will, and I eventually relented, and followed her back to the gym. If all it took to win sweet Haruko's heart was to be a basketball ace, then I could do it too!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/n: thanks to all who reviewed. I really appreciated that =) I'll keep working on this fic as long as I have the time to =) 


	5. Basketball

Role Reversal  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Sakuragi  
  
I opened my locker, and gifts and flowers literally flowed out, pooling at my feet. I sighed, and bent down to pick them up and stuffed them into my bag, making a mental note to throw these 'gifts' away once I got home.  
  
I heard several squealing girls who I assumed were overjoyed to see me 'accept' their gifts. But all the same, this was one of the things that make my life more interesting, so I thought I'd bear with this a little while longer; I still believed that crushes never survived the summer.  
  
After replacing what books I didn't need, I shut my locker and turned to see Rukawa opening his own locker. Unlike mine, what flowed out was not gifts but trash, including used tissues and paper cups. However, he seemed unfazed by this and fished out a large black garbage bag and swept all the trash into it. It seemed comical enough to me, but then I realised that this sort of thing must have happened to him often enough for him to prepare himself for this.  
  
'Hey, Rukawa!'  
  
'Hanamichi.' He blushed, caught in the act of clearing up his 'trash bin' locker. It was evident that he didn't want me to know that he was really a loser.  
  
'Wanna eat lunch now?'  
  
He seemed surprised by my offer, as were the other students in the corridor. I mean, who'd want to be seen with The Loser? But he gladly accepted my offer anyway, and we made for the cafeteria together.  
  
Sitting across from each other, separated by our bowls of ramen on the table, we began to talk about mundane stuff as we ate. Then the topic suddenly shifted to basketball when we asked each other who his idol was. Mine was Kobe Bryant; his was some Korean Go personality whose name I forgot. I asked him if, after yesterday's beginner session with me, he would join basketball; tryouts were after lunch. He blushed, and then asked if Haruko would be there. I laughed, and told him, 'Why don't you go and see?'  
  
So here we are lining up in a row, facing our seniors. We were the ones who had passed the tryouts, which had included some running and passing. Surprisingly, Rukawa could sprint really fast; I never really expected such a pale, frail-looking guy like him to be able to run like that.  
  
Most of our seniors seemed normal enough, at least that was what I thought, until my eyes finally rested upon a stern-looking man who looked like a ...  
  
'Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha. Gori! You look like a gorilla! Bwahahahahahahahaha.'  
  
Gori didn't look the least bit amused. In fact, I spied an ominously large vein beginning to pop out of his forehead. A wave of unease washed over me, as I sensed that I was in for it. My fears were confirmed when he used his iron fist to hit my equally hard head.  
  
'Itai!' Guess who yelled in pain? It wasn't me! Gori was nursing his swollen fist, while the bespectacled vice-captain hopped around Gori in a vain attempt to appease him. It sure didn't help that I was rolling on the floor, clutching my sides, and laughing with my mouth wide open.  
  
No one else present was amused. Everyone was watching me with a frozen expression of horror on his face, as Gori slowly stopped yelling. Sensing that something was amiss, I stopped laughing abruptly.  
  
I suspected that there was more to come. And I was right. Gori suddenly stiffened as he caught sight of my Gundam hanging around the gym door, and mouthing 'Gori' at him, and then bursting into loud guffaws that echoed in the silent gym.  
  
It only took one look at Gori's red face to tell me that he was like a bomb ready to explode. It took only a spark it off, and my Gundam's laughter was the last straw for him.  
  
'YOU REDHEADED MONK! HAVE SOME RESPECT FOR YOUR SENIORS! MY NAME IS AKAGI TAKENORI, NOT GORI!'  
  
'It rhymes.'  
  
'WHAT?'  
  
All heads turned towards Rukawa, whose monotonous voice was unmistakeable. '"Akagi Takenori" and "Gori" rhyme.'  
  
Gori was about to open his mouth to shoot back a reply at the pale Loser, when Megane quickly ran up to him and attempted to pacify him. However, Gori was in no mood to be pacified. His nostrils and ears spewed dark and angry-looking smoke. If one looked closely enough, one could even spot fire dancing in his eyes.  
  
Oh dear, this was no way to get acquainted with your seniors. I didn't know what to do, so I just lowered my head, and waited for the inevitable punishment that I deserved.  
  
Just at that very precise moment, a gorgeous-looking woman of average height wearing tights and a loose tee that failed to conceal her well- endowned chest burst into the room. Everyone blushed at the sight of her. Oh, what a sight to behold! It's not everyday that a guy gets to see such a woman. full cherry lips, wavy red hair tied in a loose ponytail tucked under a red cap, porcelain skin. oh, and what beautiful sapphire eyes she had.  
  
'Gomen, I'm late!'  
  
Gori turned to look at her. 'Ayako, the freshmen are here already.'  
  
'Konnichiwa minna-san. Boku wa Miyazaki Ayako desu. I am your team manager and am in 2-7. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!'  
  
We continued staring at her, mesmerized by the movement of her enchantingly pink lips.  
  
'Hey, are you all mute or what? I said, "Yoroshiku onegaishimasu"! What are you supposed to say in reply?'  
  
All of us stammered a nervous reply, and she nodded, satisfied.  
  
Gori seemed to have forgotten about the earlier incident (which was good), for he told us to introduce ourselves, and give him our height and weight, as well as a summary of the positions we played in middle school.  
  
My turn came. 'I am Sakuragi Hanamichi from 1-7, 188cm, 83kg. I have no fixed position.'  
  
Next was Rukawa. 'I am Rukawa Kaede from 1-10, 187cm, 69kg. I have never played basketball before.'  
  
'All right, guys,' bellowed Gori. 'Practice will commence now!'  
  
I caught Rukawa's gaze and gave him a look that told him that practice was going to be fun.  
  
His expression in reply to mine showed his doubt. It seemed to say, 'Are you sure I can do it?'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/n: heehee. I'm such a naughty person. Supposed to study, but here I am posting. XP. Probably will not post for the next forever and a half. =D 


	6. Determination

Role Reversal  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Rukawa  
  
Hanamichi looked like he was having fun. Okay, fine, he was having LOTS of fun.  
  
I wasn't.  
  
Everyone else was having fun playing a game and here I was stuck in a corner, dribbling a ball while in the most ridiculous and awkward position. I was almost half-kneeling, but my knee was supposed to be off the floor. My calf muscles felt cramped and tight. If not for Ayako-sempai's weapon- her paper fan, I would have wanted to take a break long ago.  
  
'1 more minute!' Ayako announced. Just then, I spotted Haruko's lovely face in a small crowd across the gym. She caught my eye and waved, and I eagerly waved back, losing control of the ball in the process.  
  
Ayako's fan smacked viciously onto the back of my head and she reprimanded me for getting distracted. The whole gym was suddenly roaring with laughter, supposedly at me. Even Haruko was laughing so hard that her cheeks turned pink.  
  
Haruko was laughing at me.  
  
Haruko was laughing at ME.  
  
HARUKO WAS LAUGHING AT ME!  
  
Haruko, the girl I'd given all my heart to, the only one who'd ever complimented me as far as I could remember, my crush, my LOVE, was laughing at me.  
  
She, was laughing at me, just like the others.  
  
I joined the Shohoku Basketball Club for her, to make her happy, so that I could see the smile I loved so much light up her pretty face that spoke only of innocent beauty.  
  
And what I got from her, for all my efforts to make her happy, was laughter directed at me. Not just any laughter, but mocking laughter.  
  
I felt a dull ache in my chest, as if my heart had suddenly been encased in lead. I put the ball down softly and slipped out of the gym.  
  
The others were too busy laughing to notice me leave. Not even Ayako, who was bent laughing.  
  
*****  
  
'I win by 3.5 moku. Good game, Nakata-san.'  
  
This was my second win for the day and I was already beginning to forget the feeling of rejection and mockery-until we juniors were told to wash the Go stones. In any case, it was much better than being laughed at by your crush.  
  
I mulled over many things as I trudged home, my heart feeling heavier than my leaden bag stuffed with books.  
  
As I turned the corner, I saw Haruko walking alongside Hanamichi. I stopped dead in my tracks. I certainly wasn't ever going to talk to either of them for the rest of my life, much less walk on the same street as them.  
  
Call me petty, cowardly, or whatever you want. But the thing is, if you were in my shoes at that very precise moment, seeing what I saw and feeling what gnawed at my heart, you'd surely have done the very same thing I did: backtrack and run in the opposite direction.  
  
Fine. That was a stupid thing to do.  
  
I forgot I was wearing those dumb imitation leather shoes that our school made compulsory as part of our uniform. The point was, they made a hell of a racket, slapping loudly against the pavement as I ran, and that attracted their attention.  
  
'Rukawa! Wait up! We need to talk!'  
  
Me? Wait? Hanamichi, not in the next 1 million years.  
  
I turned my head around to see if they were going to leave me be or give chase, and nearly tripped when I saw Hanamichi catching up, fast, on me.  
  
Damnit. Why didn't his shoes make a sound?  
  
I put in an extra burst of speed and then turned around to see if I'd thrown him off when I felt my body wham into something tall, metallic and thin: a lamppost.  
  
By the time I had recovered enough to stand up and regain my bearings, Hanamichi was before me, panting heavily.  
  
'Why. did you. run?'  
  
'.'  
  
'Were. you. running. from. Haruko?'  
  
I stiffened, but said nothing.  
  
'Why. did. you. leave. the. gym. halfway?'  
  
'I. I.'  
  
'I swear. I won't. tell. anyone.'  
  
'Haruko. she was. laughing at me.'  
  
Hanamichi arched an eyebrow at me, but said nothing.  
  
'I. I. was practicing dribbling under the charge of Ayako. you know, that horrid position. and then Haruko waved at me, and I. of course I waved back. but then in the process, I lost control of the ball. and got my head whacked by Ayako. and that's when everyone present started laughing. even her.'  
  
'Is that the reason why you left? Tell me, are you quitting for good?'  
  
'I guess so. I've already joined the Go Club. After all, basketball isn't a sport for a wimp like me. I belong in the Go Club. I have a better future there.'  
  
'So. you're seriously not coming back?'  
  
I shook my head determinedly and then walked off, in the direction of home.  
  
After I'd moved a short distance, Hanamichi came up to me from behind and gripped my shoulder fiercely. 'I'm going to tell you something. something that goes against my pride. I watched you as you practiced your dribbling. I believe you have the potential to become a great basketball player. In other words, you can be a star that will outshine many others in our country, and perhaps even those overseas. Don't let your talent go to waste. your improvements come in leaps and bounds.'  
  
I turned to face him once more and eased his grip off my shoulder. 'I'm sorry. I can't. the humiliation of being laughed at by Haruko is more than I can take. I'm not going back, not ever.'  
  
I turned away from him and walked off, my heart and feet feeling like blocks of lead.  
  
When I was about to turn the corner, Hanamichi yelled, 'Haruko was laughing at me, not you! And that is the whole damn truth!'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/n: hello. I'm so evil. Rukawa's a big loser. Hee hee hee. Sorry to all Rukawa fans out there. Anyway, I apologise for the big delay in my uploading because well, I had exams. But now they're over. =) okiez. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Ja! 


	7. Reconciliation

Role Reversal  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Sakuragi  
  
Man, this Rukawa is a big pain in the butt. My butt, to be exact.  
  
I'm a guy with pride, lots of it; in other words I've got a big ego. But I'm also a guy who's pretty forthcoming and blunt. I hate to keep things to myself, be they good or bad.  
  
Look, man. I practically ATE my pride to tell this baka greenhorn Rukawa that he had potential, and that Haruko was laughing at me and not him.  
  
What's more, I chased him all the way here to tell him all that crap. Hah. I must have looked like some sort of gay maniac running after a wimp no one else wanted.  
  
Seriously, I think this Rukawa is a big pain in my ass. He makes me do stupid things like what I just did: running after him and then swallowing my pride. I do wonder why I did that; I guess it's all for the good of the basketball club. If Rukawa rejoins the club and improves as fast as he did with dribbling, I'm fairly sure we'd make it to the top 8 in Kanagawa Prefecture.  
  
'So.'  
  
Of course, I didn't tell him that. About him leading us to the top 8. That'd be something he'd hear at my funeral.  
  
'So. are you coming back? Now that you know Haruko wasn't laughing at you, but me?'  
  
'Would I know if you're lying?'  
  
'No. unless everything I say is false.'  
  
'Don't try to confuse me with your dumb paradox. I'm not going back, not ever.'  
  
'Damn you, Rukawa. Tell you what. Let's make a bet. If you join us and we make it to the top 8 in Kanagawa, I'll give you 10 000 yen.'  
  
'For what?'  
  
'To show you that you made a difference to the team.'  
  
'How'd you know you'd not make it without me?'  
  
F**k! This Rukawa is really getting on my nerves! When he saw that he had me stumped, he continued walking off lazily, and I thought I saw a glint of pride in his deep blue eyes.  
  
*****  
  
As expected, Rukawa never came back to the club and he avoided me and my Gundam as much as he could, staunchly refusing to eat at the same cafeteria bench as me, and avoiding the passageways he knew I frequented.  
  
I knew very well why he didn't want to talk to me. Our pride had gotten in the way of what I thought had been the beginning of a firm friendship.  
  
Basketball practices were as usual, but I noticed that Haruko did look rather forlorn ever since Rukawa left. The other seniors, especially Gori and Ayako, seemed rather upset that Rukawa left. Everyone knew, but no one better than Ayako, that Rukawa had the potential to outshine many of us here; his improvements made in dribbling within the short half-hour he spent practicing with us was more than enough to convince even a proud, dumbass cynic like me.  
  
Even though it seemed like the entire basketball club missed him, nobody actually bothered to go call him back, me least of all. Come on, I've already lost a war of words with that stupid foxface, and I'm not going to risk another argument with him. Hey, I mean, if you're the most popular guy at Shohoku High, you wouldn't want to lose face right in front of practically half the school population by letting the biggest loser around win you in an argument. Nah. My reputation's more important than the basketball club. Hey, WHO SAYS I CAN'T LEAD THE Shohoku Basketball Team TO THE TOP SPOT IN JAPANESE HIGH SCHOOL BASKETBALL? Why are my hopes resting on that baka kitsune? Mr Popular's got better things to do.  
  
The other day, Haruko came knocking on my classroom's door. Haruko, yeah, she's pretty cute, with her large blue eyes and long lashes, fair skin and auburn hair, but she's not my type. But that's beside the point. She was sweating and breathing heavily. I thought I saw an anxious and distressed look in her eyes.  
  
Just when I was about to think of how to console her for whatever disaster that had befallen her, she suddenly looked up at me, joy dancing in her eyes, and squealed excitedly (like one of those bimbotic cheerleaders),' Rukawa. he's agreed to come back to the team! '  
  
Huh? Has some sort of miracle just occurred? Rukawa? Coming back to the team?  
  
Wow. She really must be a potentially successful salesperson.  
  
Then again, perhaps not. Rukawa's got a major crush on her, so naturally his response to any question from her would be,' Hai, hai!'  
  
But whether he would actually come back to the club is something different from agreeing with whatever Haruko says.  
  
*****  
  
Yeah, Rukawa's a man of his word. He turned up for practice today, much to Gori's delight. But of course, it was back to basics for him again, and eh got a good dose of Ayako's fan when his attention was diverted to Haruko time and again.  
  
However, he made a big step forward today during practice. Ojiisan actually allowed him to attempt layups! But then, he still lived up to his reputation as The Ultimate Shohoku High Loser when none of his 79 layups attempted went through the hoop, exactly 35 bounced off the backboard and hit him on his face, 32 bounced off the rim with the same result and the remaining 12 went right over the backboard.  
  
No, no, I'm not being sadistic. I'm just taking down notes and statistics of my potential rival, and helping take note of his first steps taken in his glorious basketball career-to-be.  
  
See, I'm so nice.  
  
'Hey.'  
  
Huh? That's Rukawa, talking to me?  
  
'Yeah?'  
  
'Still friends?'  
  
Rukawa, Mr Loser, asking me, Mr Popular, if we're still friends? After what happened? Throwing away basketball to play an old man's game? NO-  
  
No, no, Hanamichi, you mustn't be petty. You are no longer a little boy. Say yes. Say yes. Say yes-  
  
He cast aside basketball for Go.  
  
Want to be known as Mr Petty?  
  
'Yeah, Rukawa. Still friends.'  
  
  
  
  
  
A/n: hey people. Sorry for not updating for so long. My exams ended in early October, and guess what? It's already November. I guess I owe you all an explanation. Well, I thought that after the exams I'd be free to write fanfic, but then what I didn't expect was that I'd slack so much after the exams (you could say I slogged like crazy for the exams). Well, I apologise sincerely for the prolonged absence, and I hope you all have enjoyed the above chapter. 


End file.
